The Short Arm of the Law
by DrBasics
Summary: The FanFiction story of a knight in the city of Daggerfall in the universe of the ElderScrolls. The morality choices she must face and the red tape that she has to cut through. Justice is blind, yes... but blind to who!


The Short Arm of the Law

**A Routine Patrol**

Lilina Shieldbreaker tried to hide a yawn as she lazily rode her horse through the trade district of Daggerfall. Annoyed by how her shining armor reflected the sun directly into her own face, though she spends time polishing it every morning. She always believed that a Knight has to look the part as well as play the part. It seems like it was an easy, quiet morning. She passed the fruit vendor who tried to bribe her with a bright red apple as he always does. Typical morning. Though, it seems that there are more rumors of _**crime fighters**_. At first she thought it was probably some kids spreading wild tales. Maybe it is time to listen to these rumors.

It was finally time for a short break. Lilina settles herself and sighs deeply, grateful to be off of that horse and sitting in a chair at the tavern. She takes off her gauntlets, wanting to take off the rest of the armor, but it is too much of a hassle to put it back on. She orders just one ale and some capon stew. Truthfully, she didn't very much feel like eating, but she needs to put energy into her body. Her long ears twitch as she catches more whispers and murmurs of these _**crime fighters.**_ She looks over and sees a Orc telling tales. The Orc is a bit louder and she can kind of make out what he says.

"I'm tellin' ya... if I ever get in a situation like that, I would just first thrash that guy... and if this guy wants to play hero, he could get it too!"

His friends seem to talk next, but she can't make it out. A Breton seems to pull out a parchment and show it to the Orc. The Orc responds.

"Maybe you! I'm as strong as a troll. But seriously, it is a good thing to have people like this. Get rid of the criminals PERMANENTLY!"

She thought to herself. The rumors of these crime fighters killing off the criminals. Are they true? The reports of missing people maybe linked to this. She stood up and walked over to the group. She extended her hand and spoke.

"Let me see that piece of paper you have there."

The Breton looked up at Lilina, he was suspiciously apprehensive about showing the paper.

"Why?"

"Because I asked you to."

"You didn't ask... you demanded."

Lilina sighs in frustration.

"Fine. May I please see that parchment you were showing to the others?"

The Breton reluctantly held the paper forward, but right when Lilina was about to reach for it, he jerked it back and took off running out the tavern. Lilina contemplated giving chase, but the Breton was too fast and she weighed too much with the armor. She looked back at the Orc and she already knew he wasn't going to tell her anything. Something is strange here and the fact that Lilina didn't know exactly what it was bothered her.

Break time was over and it was time to go back on patrol. That whole ordeal pissed her off. First of all, why wouldn't that Breton show her the parchment. It was obvious they were discussing the rumored _**crime fighters**_. Second of all, if that Breton had a parchment, it must mean it was true and these crime fighters are going around killing people. That is a job for the Guardsmen. She decides to go have a talk to the Watch Captain. Thoughts, ideas and wonders poked at her mind as she rides towards the Watch Captain's quarters. She stopped and dismounted from Snowmane, her horse. She walked towards the entrance when two guards stopped her. Unbelievable, they would even stop a Covenant Knight from entering?

"What are you doing? I am a Covenant Knight, let me pass."

One of the guards spoke up, his words laced with joy from being able to give orders to a knight for a change.

"No one is allowed in without prior authorization, ma'am, I am sorry"

She opens her mouth about to respond when the door opens and the Captain invites her in. As she passed the guards, she gently pats one of them on the shoulder as if to say 'I know you were just doing your job'. The Captain leads her to his desk and offers her a seat, which she gladly takes. The Captain posed himself half leaning, half sitting on the edge of the desk.

"So... A Covenant Knight. What does a Knight want with the guards?"

"I was informed that everyone is supposed to have prior authorization before meeting with you. I apologize, I did not know that."

"Nonsense, don't worry about that. Obviously those orders were not meant for you. The guards simply do what their told. Now please, tell me what it is you came here for."

Lilina found it hard to make eye contact with the Captain, as what she was about to ask about could be pretty embarrassing. A Knight getting caught up in rumors and games of the children and bored.

"There is a lot of talk of 'Crime Fighters'... and 'Protectors of the Innocent'. I was just wondering if you heard about anything of the sort. The Covenant Knights are the protectors of the innoce-"

Her words were cut off by the Captain's. He pulled out a parchment that looked like the same one the Breton had. He held it forward for Lilina to take, and she does.

"Oh... those guys. Yeah, word has spread around. They're calling themselves 'The Prelude' it seems. At least, according to that paper."

"Oh, great. So you already have your men out looking to catch these guys."

"Hm? Well... not exactly. This is a good thing, isn't it? The guards are already spread too thin, if these guys want to pick up the slack, I say let them."

"They are killing people." Her words seemed to be flat, as if she is astonished that she has to point out the obvious.

"Yes, but the right people. Just like weeding out a garden."

"That isn't justice-" She stops herself as she knows that isn't a correct statement. "That isn't how the law works."

The Captain simply shrugged his shoulders and spoke words that she knew was a lie and he was simply saying what she wanted to hear at the moment to get her to leave.

"Alright, we'll put our best men on it."

Lilina had already made up her mind. She was going to bring the paper to her Knight Captain Dahnovo and let him know that these vigilantes are being allowed to do as they please by the Guards. She figured that the best time to bring this up would be after the shift was over as there would be a lot less going on and things wouldn't be as high pressured for the Captain. Lilina is still hesitant to bring it up as she is fearful of getting reprimanded and humiliated. Though, having these vigilantes run free to kill people swayed her more; even if they were killing people who deserved it.

Lilina approaches the Knight Captain's quarters. She sees a few familiar faces as she passes other knights. None she would call _friend_, but simply acquaintances. She gives out shoulder pats to these fellow knights and receives them back, all the while the words "good night" were spoken by everyone passing as if the words didn't have any true meaning. She enters the Quarters and immediately notices how loud her armor encased foot falls were on the wooden floor. The Captain's door was open but she knocks on the door frame anyway.

"Lady Lilina Shieldbreaker. If there is a loose moment, may I take it Sir Dahnovo?"

The Captain sighed. He hated the formalities and preferred plain speak. "Yes, yes, Sir, Lady, Beggin your pardon, if I may... spit it out already."

Lilina approached and slid forward a loaf of cheese-bread she picked up from one of the bread makers, hoping that this may lessen the verbal humiliation that might ensue. "I bought two of these and couldn't finish the other. I thought you would like it. Anyway Captain, I wanted to report to you about the City Guards."

Dahnovo really wanted to eat the bread, but didn't want to do so in front of one of his men. He didn't know why, he just knew that he didn't want to. "Don't tell me the damn Guards are abandoning their posts and getting drunk again."

"No, Sir, unfortunately this is much worse. The Watch Captain himself is to blame."

Dahnovo shifted uncomfortably in his chair and his expression changes to one of accusing as he looks at Lilina. The Watch Captain was a good friend of his, and he didn't like the Knights to intervene with his work. "What's wrong? The Watch Captain is a good friend of mine and I know his work to be honest, true and hard."

Lilina forced herself to lock eyes with Dahnovo, no matter how hard she wanted to look away. "Sir, are you aware of the group of vigilantes who are working outside of the law, and killing people?"

Dahnovo's face wore the expression of despair. He knew this was going to be a long and drawn out conversation. He looked to shorten it at every turn. "Yes, I have been informed of such. Look Lilina, I don't want you poking around with the Watch Captain's business. He is a very capable man and knows what he is doing. Even as a Covenant Knight, you would get in the way more than you could help."

Lilina attempts to rebuttal but is cut off my Dahnovo. "I understand sir, but-"

"Quiet when I am speaking! Let me bring you up to speed. There is a war going on. Daedra are attacking on all fronts. Cults and bandits are forming alliances. Apparently you had no idea these things were going on if you are concerning yourself with the Watch Captain's duties. I know of these vigilantes existence and I know you will keep your ears out of it while the Watch Captain takes care of the situation. Do I make myself clear, Lady Lilina?"

Lilina felt the rage boiling inside of her. Being humiliated and put in her place, not even being able to inform him of what was going on... She fought back her tears of rage and simply answered. "Yes, Sir Dahnovo. I understand."

She turns and walks away before he gives the dismissal order. She contemplated taking back the loaf of cheese-bread but decided that going back would be worse. This was far from over. If the Watch Captain and Captain Dahnovo wasn't going to do anything about this, she will.

Lilina was brushing Snowmane, her horse. She always wanted to feed, brush and take care of her horse as she thought it brought her much closer with the animal and her general love for Snowmane. While she was focused doting over _"how beautiful"_ her horse was, she did not notice a Khajiit walk up behind her. Upon noticing the Khajiit, she was horrified that she was overheard baby-talking to her horse and her cheeks began to glow bright red. Upset, embarrassed, but still trying to give off the image of a professional, she spoke in a slightly commanding tone.

"What is it you wish, Khajiit? Skulking about in that manner."

The Khajiit appeared to be offended. "Skulking?! This one has plainly walked towards you, Altmer. Though Dargo may as well skulk away as you are not interested in what this one has to offer."

Lilina appeared annoyed at how she made things even worse with her comment. "Wait. I'm sorry, you just startled me is all. Dargo, was it? Are you peddling goods?"

Dargo shook his head. "Before this one says anymore. Tell me, are you Lilina Shieldbreaker?"

Lilina jerked her head backwards in shock. Clearly she was not popular enough for random people to know her name. She has an expression of worry worn on her face. "Yes, I am. What is this all about?"

Dargo smiled and retrieved a small enveloped letter from his pocket. "A man who shall remain anonymous has promised to pay me well for simply delivering this letter to you. Perhaps he is a secret lover. None the less, take this."

Lilina took the letter, still a bit confused about the whole situation. She looked down at the folded paper. It looked like it was pristine before, but handled roughly and now quite worn. She looked up and Dargo was gone. She walked backwards and leaned her left shoulder and side on Snowmane who didn't seem to mind. She unfolds the letter and there is sloppy handwriting, some of it was difficult to make out.

_**Covenant Knight Lilina. Congratulations. You have been chosen to work with the Knights of the Lost Loyalty. We require Covenant Knight armor and weapons. Of course you will do all of this, as you believe in our cause. Knights fight for our own honor, not for a banner. Your friend Azudel had trouble seeing things our way, but with a little persuasion, she is very eager to help. Just as eager as you now are, I am sure. Leave the armor and weapons at the specified location. Don't be a fool.**_

Lilina immediately felt despair. She hasn't seen Azudel in a very long time, but she was a very good childhood friend. Her mind was running in circles. She had to actively calm herself and think about what to do rationally. She takes a deep breath, holds it for a second and then exhales audibly. She thinks in steps now.

_"Alright, first thing is first. Check if this is a bluff. Maybe they don't have Azudel after all. But how can I find out? Azudel never stayed in one place for very long. The guards only care about the city. Ah, these guys were asking for Covenant Knight armor! Surely the fellow Covenant Knights will assist me."_

Lilina walked back to Dahnovo's quarters. The last time she requested something, it went badly. But this effects the Covenant Knights directly, she surely thought he will pay heed. She walks into the quarters, her plate armor still making loud echos on the hardwood floor as she navigated her way through the hallway and to the open door of Sir Dahnovo. Again, she knocks on the door frame anyway.

"Sir Dahnovo, warm greetings."

Dahnovo twirls around at the knock and smiles at Lilina. He gestures for her to enter and close the door behind her. He says comically. "Lady Lilina Shieldbreaker. You've come to bring me more trouble?"

Seems uncomfortable as she tucks her hair behind her right ear. "Unfortunately, you are correct Sir Dahnovo."

He lets out a long sigh. "Seriously... I wish you would just do your duty and nothing more. What is it this time?"

Shakes her head and retrieves the letter, holding it forward for Sir Dahnovo. "No sir, the trouble isn't with me, it is _The Knights of the Lost Loyalty._ They have demanded Covenant Knight weapons and armor. It appears that they want to disguise as Covenant Knights and get a foothold."

Dahnovo takes the letter, he studies it as he listens to Lilina. "Hmm.. Good work finding this out. I'll make sure to have our armorer sentries extra vigilant. Thank you for bringing this to my attention Lilina."

Lilina Smiles and nods. "We can meet at the drop off point and wait for them to come by, then ambush them."

Dahnovo shakes his head. "No. It can be a trap. Or more than likely, only one or a few will come to retrieve the items. Then what? Capture him, interrogate him? Then _**MAYBE**_ find out the location of the other rebel knights? This is too much resources to dedicate."

Lilina appears shocked by his answer. "How could you just allow them- My friend Azudel has been captured- Are you saying you are going to do nothing about this?!"

Dahnovo sighs, having already been down this road with Lilina before. "Listen Lilina. I know this Azudel person is your friend, but you are a Covenant Knight. You must protect everyone, and that goes for every Covenant Knight. We simply do not have the resources to dedicate to such a job. All of Tamriel is in chaos and war, you know that already. I am sorry, I truly am... but there is no helping Azudel."

Lilina fights back tears. She was upset mainly because she knew Dahnovo was right. "I wont... I wont just let my friend be tortured and killed."

Dahnovo frowns deeply. "Lilina, I'm sorry, but you are in no state of mind to pursue this any further. I am ordering you to keep out of this entire ordeal. If you break that order, I will make sure your punishment is severe. Please believe me when I say that this is for your own good."

Lilina simply stands up and makes her way towards the exit. Happy to turn her back to Dahnovo so he could not see her tears fall down her cheeks. She quickly tries to wipe them away, but her metal gauntlets do not make well for such a detailed task. She was becoming angry at the fact that she was showing a weakness like crying. She felt lost. What can she do at this point? She hated Dahnovo for what he said, but she also knew that every word he said was right and for the betterment of the people. She began to make her way for the local tavern, she needed a drink and didn't care if she was still on duty.

On her way, she sees a sign for a tailor's merchant shack. Suddenly, an idea struck her mind hard enough for her to jerk her head upwards. _**The Prelude!**_ If the Covenant Knights wont help, the Guards wont help, then the only option would be the Prelude. But they are murderers, aren't they? This is the only option left. _**Sometimes a Knight has to kill in order to save lives.**_

**So the prepares the new goal**

**Lilina's Search**

That evening, Lilina seemed to have looked for clues upon the whereabouts of The Prelude everywhere and with every attempt, she came up empty handed. For a group that is well known amongst the people to have started rumors, this group sure knew how to keep themselves off the grid. She decided that searching blindly like this wasn't going to help and thought that getting a hot meal will help her figure things out. She enters The Rosy Lion Inn and orders an over-sized ale and a pork chop. Despite her current stress of the situation at hand and her hunger, she maintained a well-mannered, dainty form when eating and drinking. She had to actively think about doing so, but she managed to do it none the less.

After she finished her food and drink, the keeper stopped her and slid her a note. She simply nodded to the keeper and flipped the note close to her body for her eyes only.

_**Knight,**_

_**I hear you are looking for us. We should have a talk. **_

_**Meet us at the docks in Aldcroft. Come Alone.**_

_**-H.**_

Finally! A clue on where she may find them. She heads to the docks riding on her horse. When she approaches the docks, it is clear that Snowmane is not comfortable with the man-made wooden dock and doesn't want to continue. The loyal horse continues walking for Lilina's sake. There is a downward slope that seems to be giving Snowmane the worst of times. Lilina's dismounts her horse gently pets the neck, whispering gratitude for his loyal service. She sends Snowmane back home to the Daggerfall stables and the horse leaves, happy to be away from the docks. Lilina heads down the slope and stops near a group of people in a loose huddle. She wasn't sure if this was The Prelude or not. She decides to send out a prodding message to gain any clue.

"Thieves stealing cargo from the ship, hm?"

A Bosmer there answered. "Yup, thieves."

Lilina replied. "What should I do with a bunch of thieves? Turn you all in?"

Others seemed to talk over each other for a few moments before a Redguard looking person who appeared to be the leader spoke. "Why don't you tell us why you are looking for us, Knight?"

A lady wrapped in a robe and a staff spoke. "I doubt she will turn us in, right?"

Lilina responded to the Redguard looking fellow. "Ah, so you are The Prelude. I have found you!"

The Redguard responded. "The lady asked you a question."

"Of course not. I am in need of your help."

Lilina explained to them about the Knights of Lost Loyalty and they all listened. It was only at this very moment that Lilina realized that she recognized the Priestess and Khajiit as Rose and Toriix. Before she could say anything, the Redguard responded.

"I have heard of these Knights of the Lost Loyalty. We have been keeping tabs on them for a short while now."

Lilina hid her joy upon hearing this as she didn't know much about them. "Do you know where they are? Does this mean you will help me?"

"I am familiar with a camp they have set up north of here, and yes, we will help you. It is what we do. But if we do this, we do this _**OUR**_ way."

Lilina didn't like having to fall in and follow the commands of these vigilantes, but she didn't have another choice. Still she decided to make her opinion known. "Fine. Though I am still a Covenant Knight and I follow the laws of the land. I shall not senselessly murder those who do not have to be."

There was a mixed reaction from the group of vigilantes. Lilina was happy to see that they all didn't immediately scoff at her comment. Lilina attempted some small talk along the way, but she wasn't very good at it. She did manage to properly introduce herself and found out everyone's name. She felt that this was a minor victory. Soon, Halorin quieted the group and had everyone take stealthy positions. The group took refuge behind a large rock. Lilina found it difficult to squat and duck-walk stealthily, and just lowered her head and walked lightly, hoping not to be seen. She simply took a knee behind the rock. Halorin used hand signals to indicate to his group that there was a scout up ahead, he seemed to be attempting to light a fire.

Halorin looks left and right and before Lilina could say anything, off he went towards the scout. He grappled the scout in what looked like a choke hold and covered his mouth to avoid any vocal alarm. He knocked the scout out and dragged his body behind the rock. Lilina gave him a thumbs up and mouthed the words _**Good Job**_. Halorin seemed to be rummaging through the scouts bags and pockets, finding a parchment of propaganda for the Knights of the Lost Loyalty. Lilina immediately held out her hand indicating that she will take the parchment, fully expecting Halorin's assistance.

"I'll take that back to the Knights."

"If they didn't help you now, they aren't going to help you later."

Lilina seemed to be upset by this and as soon as she got her hand on the paper, she rudely snatched it away. "The Knights are spread too thin as it is. I do not hold it against them for not helping me. Their duty is to all of these lands and every person within it. If this can help them, then I will gladly give it to them."

Before Halorin could respond, there were some strange sounds coming from behind them. It was almost obvious at this point that someone was following them. Rose looked towards the group.

"A patrol?"

Halorin responded. "Toriix, Filigree, go check it out."

The Bosmer and Khajiit duo sneaked towards a rock wall. They were good, barely made a sound. Lilina turned back towards Rose and smiled at her. She always felt comfortable with Rose. Lilina, Halorin and Rose waited for the others to report back to what was going on. There was a quiet commotion going on back at the rock wall. Enough to warrant Halorin to let out an annoyed sigh as he moved towards that area. Lilina watched, then turned back to Rose. She lifted her metal encased hand up ready to bash the scout's head if he were to start to come around and said towards Rose.

"Just in case, my lady of the cloth."

Rose agreed by simply nodding. Before anything more could be thought, they heard a man call out. "Lucas! Where the hell did he go?! You didn't start the fire! LUCAS!"

The man's yelling froze Lilina and Rose in place. Halorin, Toriix and Filigree were forced into a hush, as well as the Imperial who was stalking them. The yelling man turned out to be one of the Knights of the Lost Loyalty and he was making his way towards the rock. He spotted the drag marks made from the scout and unsheathed his sword. Lilina said in a quiet whisper to Rose.

"Rose, if he keeps coming this way, we are going to have to take him out."

Lilina suspected that Rose already knew that, but was just saying it to boost her own confidence in the matter. Rose simply nodded back to her. The rebel knight appeared to be making his way around the rock when Lilina jumped up atop of the rock, ready to attack. Before Lilina was able to react, Rose as tossed an Arkay spear of pure spiritual magick towards the rebel knight, hitting him in the chest. It tore his armor up and split his sternum open, killing the rebel knight. Lilina stood there in shock of the incident. She looked towards Rose who seemed to also be in shock of the result. Lilina jumped down off of the rock and firmly shook Rose, saying in an upset tone.

"Why did you kill him! He was not engaged in combat with us. There was no need to kill him. ... I thought you were different."

Rose attempted an explanation but it was clear that she was in just as much shock and was as upset about the situation, probably more so than Lilina. "The spear should only hit as hard as the sins..."

It was no use, Lilina's final statement towards her hit a mark. Lilina knew it and wanted to immediately apologize for it, but she didn't. Even Lilina herself doesn't know why she didn't, but she simply walked ahead, following Halorin who now led the party passed the rock and into a moon-lit beach cove.

Lilina stopped short and waited out of sight as she stood up and leaned against a rock wall. Halorin was stealthily walking in the opening within the rock wall. Lilina kept looking at Rose, she felt bad for what she had said but she always had difficulty with apologizing properly. Halorin moves up a bit which she takes as the signal that everything up to and behind Halorin is safe to travel. Lilina crosses over the mouth of the rock wall and does her best to walk lightly to a rogue rock which she uses as cover, kneeling behind it. She looks to her left and sees Toriix there staring at her. He says something to her.

"Your armor is very shiny, not very fit for stealthy missions."

Lilina replies feeling a bit offended by the words. "A knight has to look the part as well as play the part."

She knew that she was rather tall, her armor was loud and clunky and the shine gave away her position. Little did everyone else know that she actually shined it that morning, wanting to look her best. Now that she thought about it, shining the armor is ridiculous as far as from a pure utility stand point, but she knew that she will never stop doing it. Halorin moved up just a bit more before stopping the group. Everyone took cover behind something as they were stopped. Both Toriix and Filigree pointed out the targets that were scattered across the beach front.

"This one sees two knights near the cove handling crates."

"One target sitting on a crate by the boat, another next to him."

Halorin said to the group members who couldn't see. "One guy shouting at the two moving the crates. Probably the boss."

Lilina's eyes followed the targets as they were called out, she subconsciously readied herself for the oncoming and inevitable combat. These guys did not look like they were willing to give up without a fight. The boss and the two knights carrying crates seem to disappear into the cove. Halorin gives out orders, pointing at people and positioning them on the battlefield like a general. Lilina, Rose and Toorix followed Halorin to the opening of the cove. Filigree and the Imperial named Krilic were the first to engage. Filigree let loose an arrow that almost silently took down the target that was sitting on the crate. Krilic let loose his arrow, but just as he did, the rebel knight changed position by chance and the arrow zips past him. In a panic, he sees his dead friend and starts hollering.

"Boss! Boss! We got company! Get out here!"

The two rebel knights come running out of the cove first, followed by the boss, who was towering with a gigantic greatsword that crackled with energy. The two rebel knights looked at Toriix and Lilina for a second, then they charged towards them. Toriix and Lilina were engaged with the two rebel knights when the boss drew his greatsword and taunted the group.

"Should have just brought the stuff I was asking for... digging graves in the sand is easy."

Halorin looked towards Rose to make sure she wasn't in the fray. It looks like he was about to say something to Rose when the boss' greatsword seemed to swipe him off his feet. Halorin hit the sand but deftly rolled to his feet. Toriix seemed to make short work of the rebel knight he was fighting and he positioned himself between Lilina and Halorin. Lilina was still engaged with the rebel knight she was fighting.

Krilic and Filigree seemed to be raining arrows towards the lucky rebel knight who ducked behind cover now. Filigree moved to flush him out. The tactic works as the rebel knight stood up to try to relocate himself to a better position. It was at that moment when Krilic sent an arrow through the rebel knight's throat, sending him to the afterlife. The boss was getting angered, seeing his men so easily defeated.

Lilina finally got the upper hand on the rebel knight and broke his guard with her sword. She slashed at his chest armor which drew the knight's attention downward. She then slammed the poor rebel's head into the lip of the cove, knocking him unconscious. The boss, in a fit of rage from seeing all of his men defeated, lifted his greatsword up behind his head. The blade sparked and a bright light shined. He swung it downward in front of him as the blade crashed into the sand sending a wave of electric energy towards Lilina, Toriix and Halorin. Lilina planted her own sword into the ground and ducked behind it, having her armor take the effect and leaving her mostly unharmed. Toriix seemed to easily dodge the wave with his agility, leaving only static charged fur. Unfortunately for Halorin, he was position directly in front of the boss' blade and the light slightly blinded him, leaving him unable to dodge the wave of electricity. Halorin's body slowly crumbled to the ground.

Lilina picked up her sword and charged the boss, doing her best to hack and slash at him. Trying to stop him from further harm to the group. Fortunately, this gave enough time for Rose to send a much needed wisp of healing towards Halorin. Lilina still hacked and slashed at the boss who seemed to defend every blow before finally swinging his mighty blade in return. Lilina attempted to defend, but was knocked back. Her entire body doing a back-flip and landing on her stomach. Toriix stepped up front and took Lilina's old position standing in front of the boss. Toriix's flaming claws slashed towards the boss keeping him distracted long enough for Halorin to regain his strength and decapitate the distracted rebel boss with one clean swipe.

The head rolled on the floor and the sound of gushing liquid persisted for a minute before it settled. Everyone seemed to be checking each other for wounds and injuries. It seems that everyone was alright save for a few scrapes. Some time passes as Lilina tries to catch her breath. She then quickly pops her head up as she remembers something.

"Wait! Where is Azudel?!" She says in a panic.

Halorin gave a few hand and arm signals. "Krilic, Rose with me in the cove. Filigree, Toriix, Lilina, check the boat."

Lilina didn't like taking orders from Halorin, not one bit, but at the moment she cared more about finding Azudel. She didn't argue with the order and began walking to the boat. Toriix and Filigree seemed to already be there. Toriix popped open a big chest that was locked, unfortunately Azudel wasn't in there. Filigree gave a quick look around not seeing anyone else, she turned her attention to what she thought was more important at the time. She began prepping a rebel knight's body for consumption. Lilina wanted to scold Filigree, but figured going down that road would only lead to her being some kind of _**Anti-Bosmer Hate Monger.**_ She walks past Filigree and inspects the boat.

Rose, Krilic and Halorin uncovered many crates with weapons and armors of Knights from all over Tamriel. It appears that this group was well seeded and was planning something bigger than just banditry. They began making their way out of the cove when they heard Lilina's voice in distress. It had appeared that Toriix popped open the lock on a door in the boat to discover Azudel's corpse. It was obvious that the body had been there for a little while as the stench would indicate. There were no slash marks on the corpse, so something other than trauma must have killed her. Perhaps poison. Lilina seemed to be in deep grief, she did her best to fight back the tears but it was a losing battle. Toriix and Halorin did their best to comfort Lilina, who looked towards Rose and asked her to bless her friend.

"Rose, please... would you mind saying the prayer of your Gods to help my friend's spirit find peace?"

Rose, being the person that she is, agreed immediately and she spoke words that seemed to only make Lilina's grieving deeper. Filigree and continued to eat the corpse of one of the rebel knights, not really paying attention to much else going on around her except the Imperial Krilic who seemed to be chastising her about the Bosmer habit. Lilina was still emotionally wounded, but decided that she wasn't going to fall apart like a mess. She stood up and caught her breath, doing her best to stave off the weeping. She kept telling herself _**"People die, everyone does."**_

"Perhaps it is better that she finds peace now. Much darker times lie ahead. A gentle person like Azudel does not deserve to live within such times."

Toriix, Rose and Halorin show empathy with Lilina, who seemed appreciative that these people who are strangers to her and her friend Azudel can have such strong feelings now. Lilina looked to close the day by stating that the Covenant Knights will come and take care of the body and clean up the mess that the Knights of the Lost Loyalty made. Little by little, the group seems to get the urge to leave. It is unwise to linger on a battlefield after the fight is over. The group seemed to be wishing each other good bye. Lilina looked towards Halorin and specifically chose words to say to him.

"Stay on the right side of the law."

Halorin responded. "Who's law?"

And just like that, the Prelude seemed to disappear. They truly were but a rumor on the lips of a villager, but a spear to the villains of the lands. Lilina began walking back to Daggerfall to report the location of where the clean up and inspection needed to go.

**Across the sea...**

**One week later...**

The scout _**"Lucas"**_ slipped away when he awoken from his concussion and is now sitting in front of an Argonian who was built quite large for that race. They were both sitting in what looked like an abandoned warehouse. The entire village seemed to be crawling with people in different Knight armor. Old Camlorn knights, Lionguards, Redguard Sentinels and more. The Argonian spoke with anger towards Lucas.

"Are you _**ABSOLUTELY**_ sure?"

Lucas replies. "Yes, boss! I am sure of it! They are calling themselves... _**The Prelude**_"

**To be continued...**


End file.
